yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Modding
Dynasty Warriors Online allows players to enhance their weapons in several ways *Weapon Modification *Weapon Tempering *Imbuing Elements *Base Stat Modding System (New) 'Weapon Modification' To modify your weapon, you need modification points. You get a modification point every 51 uses of your weapon. The max amount of uses you can have on a weapon is 255. So the max amount of modification points you can have is 5'''. When you sell a weapon through the broker the weapon usage resets to zero. Any modifications that were used on the weapon remain intact, and will count as part of the 5 modification points that the weapon holds. However any unused modificatoin points are lost on the weapon and must be regained by reusing the weapon again. Basically, you cannot sell weapons to another in hopes of gaining more modification points. The max is 5 on all weapons, and carry over when selling from one player to the next. However, if you send a weapon to another player by using the shipping desk, everything remains the same. Including weapon usage. If you buy a Weapon with Used '''Modification points you will have to wait till XXX Amount of Uses to use the remaining Modifactions. *1 used = wait 102 uses *2 used = wait 153 uses *3 used = wait 204 uses *4 used = wait 255 uses Once you have 1 or more Modification Points, you can go to the Blacksmith, and select the Modify option. You have 4 different types of modifications: *'Basic Value:' Raises your weapon's Base Stats. You can raise speed and jump using this. Requires 1 Modifcation Point. *'Increase Value:' Raises your weapon's Upgrade Stats. Requires 2' 'Modification Points. *'Emblem:' Allows you to change your weapon's Emblems. Requires 2 Modification Points. *'Max Temper:' Allows you to increase your weapon's max temper value one time. Requires 1 Modification Point. Modification Details - Stats are to Base Stats (Upgrade remains unchanged) - Stats are to Upgrade Stats (Base remains unchanged) - Stats are to Base Stats (Upgrade remains unchanged) To modify you can do two different types of modifcations, simple modification and detailed modification. A detailed modification is just like a simple modification except that the decreases in stats from the modification are halved and it requires AP. Max Temper If you Intend to Grind a Weapon and wish to max a MAX TEMPER Mod. Ensure the Weapon is MAX TEMPER for its rank. - This is''' IMPORTANT''' If you want to Grind R4 to R5 with a Temper Mod it MUST Be OVER 24 Temper with the Mod IF the Weapon is NOT Max Temper for it's rank come R4-R5 the Mod WILL BE LOST R5 - R6 Min/Max Temper is 24 'Emblems' Emblems modify your first and sixth Charge Attacks. Here is the general description of charge attack for each emblem, but do note that some specific weapon's emblem might be exception to this rule. Emblems are all different for each weapon. (All Emblems Can be Viewed on each Weapons Page - via the Weapons List ) The same emblem on the same type of weapon will produce the same attack pattern whether it is on emblem 1 or emblem 6, however the effect might be different, as many emblems will have different charge up time, elemental activation, armor status and damage, depending on whether they are on emblem 1 or 6. You can try emblems by talking to the "Proctor" NPC and taking the weapon testing quest. Additionally, Fan and Eclipse Emblems can only be put into the Charge 6 Emblem Slot as opposed to all other Emblems who may be found in either the first or sixth one. 'Weapon Tempering' Weapon Tempering allows you to choose which power-ups you gain from collecting flasks in battle. To temper your weapon you must visit the Blacksmith and select "Temper" and exchange the necessary amount of gold and Gems . The number of gems required increase with the level of the upgrade. For a level 1 Attack upgrade, you will need 1 Amber gem, for a level 2 upgrade, you will need 2 gems (for a total of 3), and so on. You can upgrade a stat up to 5 times, and you can not upgrade Speed and Jump. In order to upgrade speed and jump you must use modifcation points(see section above) 'Advanced Upgrade' When tempering a weapon you have a chance of getting a Advanced Upgrade . A special temper increases the ugrade stat by 1. Each stat on the weapon has a chance of getting a special upgrade up to 4 times max. You can see how many special upgrades a particular stat has by looking at how many blue bars are lit up on the weapon. Each blue bar represents one special upgrade. The fastest way to get Max special upgrade on your weapon is to put a temper into the stat you want, and then remove it using the Blacksmith option (Remove temper). And then keep repeating the process until you get the desired special upgrades. However, this option costs AP each time to remove the temper. The Rough Estimate on Blue Bars is 7% However - It is speculated that the more you Temper the higher this % goes. it is estimated every 100 Gems used will increase the % by 0.5 with this in Mind it is also believed the % starts at 2% (this will be reset if you change Factions with a Reincarnation Orb) 'Remove Temper' For a small amount of AP you can choose to remove all the tempers on your weapon. It cost 14 AP per temper star to remove it. So if you had 2 tempers in attack on the weapon, it costs 42 AP(1+2 gem used = 3 gems 3 gems * 14 = 42). You cannot remove specific tempers, only all the tempers at once. To remove specific tempers on your weapon you have to let the temper durability break and hope the one you want to break is removed(What breaks is determined by random chance). The cost for Removing 1''' Temper with AP costs as follows for certain weapon ranks: (for example 1 temper is 10000; 01000; 00100; 00010; 00001 '''NOT 20000; 02000; 00200; 00020; 00002 or more) Removing a 00200 would cost 3 times the AP of removing a 00100 because it takes 3 gems to make a 2 star temper and it only takes 1 gem to make a 1 star temper. 'Weapon Repair and Durability' Everytime you use your weapon in battle, it's durability will drop a little (can be prevented by using item mall consumables such as a Craftsman's Sash or a Blacksmith's Sash). The rate of durability loss depends on the amount of tempers your weapon currently has. The more tempers a weapon has, the faster its durability will deteriorate.(is also effected by what your doing - Showdown and Quest's will have increased Durabilty decae) Weapon level only affects the number of gems required for repair. You will lose 1 random temper star if your weapon breaks, at which point it returns to full durability. To repair the temper of your weapon, you must use gems equal to the level of your weapon: Adding a temper star to a weapon will also recover durability to full. Finally, different game modes can affect the rate of durability loss. Showdowns will reduce durability at 2x normal rates. All other available modes break at normal rates. Your weapons will also lose durability at a slower rate if you play full games of 4v4. Tip: If the max number of temper stars on your weapon is less than the weapon level, it's generally better to let it break instead of repairing. For example, if using an level 4 weapon where the max temper you have is 4 stars (e.g. a 42330 setup), let it break. A random temper star will be lost, and your weapon returns to full durability. You can then use either 4,2 or 3 gems to recover the loss star. To stretch it even further, if the star you lose isn't of utmost importance, you can simply continue using the weapon until it's nearly broken, then recover the lost star. This way, you essentially gain 2 full bars of durability for 1 temper star cost. 'Adding an Element' See the Crafting page for full information. 'Base Stat Modding System' (unreleased content) By using the following gem stones you can increase the BASE stats of the Weapons. brought from Antiques Dealer Level 1 - R1 7, R2 9, R3 11, R4 13, R5 15, R6 17 Level '''2 - +7 '''Level 3 - +7 These will also grant the Weapon a Type, Depending on how you mod it. You Will notice a symbol appear beside the Weapon Level. A Weapon Can be modded up to 3 Times Each Level a gem symbol will appear next to your Weapons Level. And a Gold Box will appear around Temper Durability. The Gold box signifies that..... 'Red - Attack' the values below are what it will be when you increase the level and not gain per level. Level 1 - +8 Attack, +8 Damage, +3 Defence, +3 Life, +4 Musou Level 2 - +15 Attack, +15 Damage, +6 Defence, +6 Life, +8 Musou Level 3 - +20 Attack, +20 Damage, +10 Defence, +10 Life, +15 Musou 'Blue - Average' the values below are what it will be when you increase the level and not gain per level. Level 1 - +5 Attack, +5 Damage, +5 Defence, +5 Life, +5 Musou Level 2 - +10 Attack, +10 Damage, +10 Defence, +10 Life, +10 Musou Level 3 - +15 Attack, +15 Damage, +15 Defence, +15 Life, +15 Musou 'Green - Defence' the values below are what it will be when you increase the level and not gain per level. Level 1 - +3 Attack, +3 Damage, +8 Defence, +8 Life, +4 Musou Level 2 - +6 Attack, +6 Damage, +15 Defence, +15 Life, +8 Musou Level 3 - +10 Attack, +10 Damage, +20 Defence, +20 Life, +15 Musou 'Modding' All Mods are done on a Forge. This is essenctialy a type of Crafting, so your Weapon Craft Skill and Technology Using the Masters Forge, This will give the highest %'s when attempting the new Modding. 'Special Upgrade' During the Crafting process as Special Upgrade may happen! This will add a +1 to your Movement Speed Stat. Can happen on all 3 Levels if you are lucky enough. The odds are roughly 5%